Night Blooming Jasmine
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger A romantic, fluffy series about Jasmine DekaYellow and Tetsu DekaBreak.
1. The Kiss

Title: Night Blooming Jasmine

Genre: Het, Drabble.  
Series: Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger  
Pairing: Marika "Jasmine" Reimon (DekaYellow), Tetsudou "Tetsu" Aira (DekaBreak)  
Rating: U  
Disclaimer: Toei own the rights to all characters

Jasmine and Tetsu were kissing. And they were enjoying it.

Night had fallen and in order to let off some steam, Jasmine had asked Boss if she would be allowed to take a walk and Tetsu had offered to accompany her, for safety purposes. Much to his surprise and to her own, she'd agreed and they'd walked into the cool Tokyo night together.

They'd stopped in a park, Jasmine staring up into the night sky when Tetsu suddenly confessed that he had feelings for her.

Jasmine had stared at him for a long moment, absolutely dumbstruck whilst Tetsu mistook her silence for the offering of an explanation, rattling off something about how he admired her powers and her will, her cool head and her beauty and a whole list of other things before babbling about how he completely understood if she thought he'd lost his mind or something.

Tetsu was so involved in trying to get over his beyond obvious embarrassment that he didn't notice Jasmine slowly get up, take off one of her gloves, and press her bare finger against his lips to both silence him and see if what he was saying was true.

When she had removed her finger and put her glove back on, she smiled at Tetsu and asked, "What took you so long?" She too had possessed feelings for Tetsu for quite some time.

The look of sheer joy that came over Tetsu's face was beautiful to watch.

Before she had a chance to stop him or to get him to stop himself, he'd moved toward her, taken her in his arms and kissed deeply, inhaling her scent.

Not surprisingly, she smelled of night blooming jasmine.

Jasmine had been shocked, but she yielded to the kiss, wrapping her arms around him, responding in full.

She could feel his lips curl up into a small smile and so did hers.

Jasmine and Tetsu were kissing. And they were enjoying it.


	2. Afterglow

Title: Night Blooming Jasmine 2: Afterglow

Genre: het, drabble

Series: Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger

Pairing: Marika "Jasmine" Reimon (DekaYellow), Tekkan "Tetsu" Aira (DekaBreak)

Rating: Not sure, they're in bed together throughout this one, but there is no sex.

Disclaimer: Toei owns all rights to all characters (Although I wish Tetsu was mine, but that's purely for selfish reasons)

Notes: This takes place about a year after the first "Night Blooming Jasmine". In this piece, Jasmine and Tetsu have moved out of the base and into a nearby apartment together. It's a bit longer than the rest of the drabbles in this series, but I think you all might like it.

The dawn was breaking and Jasmine and Tetsu's bedroom was bathed in a warm golden glow. The covers rustled somewhat as Jasmine stirred and wrapped her arm around Tetsu's waist.

"Tetsu?" she murmured sleepily, nuzzling him gently. "It's morning."

"So, I noticed." Tetsu murmured, kissing Jasmine's forehead. "Good morning...Marika-san."

Tetsu was the only one allowed to call her by her real name and she gave him a soft smile before nuzzling and murmuring "Good morning to you, too."

He smiled, brushing a lock of hair away from her face, causing Jasmine to smile a bit at the warmth of his skin on hers. It was nice to feel his hand on her and part of her wished that she could do the same to him. But, they both knew that she couldn't. If there was just one thing she hated about her powers, the inability to truly be intimate with Tetsu was it.

A year had passed since their first kiss, since the blossoming of their relationship and it had been the best year of their lives. So much had happened, both good and bad. For starters, they'd fallen in love with one another, something that had proved rather difficult in the earlier stages of the relationship, when it had become clear to Tetsu that Jasmine was afraid to touch him.

But Tetsu had reminded her that her power worked primarily through her hands and that he was confident that he wouldn't unintentionally hurt her or something. So, as long as Jasmine wore her gloves when they touched, they would be all right. Even though he knew that her gloves were important to her maintaining her sanity, he occasionally selfishly wished that her power didn't work that way so they could truly be naked in bed together, because even when they made love, she wore those gloves.

But then he would remind himself that if Jasmine didn't have her ESP, she wouldn't be Jasmine and he wondered if he would still feel the same way about her if she didn't have her ESP. He'd come to the conclusion that he probably would still care for her, just not in the same way.

Sometimes, in the quiet of the morning, Jasmine would take off the glove on her right hand and press her hand against Tetsu's cheek and close her eyes, allowing the memories of their relationship to wash over her gently and she would drift away in a sea of memories and thoughts. Today was one such morning and she only needed to rest a finger against his cheek before she felt herself drift away.

"_What do you mean you're leaving?" Jasmine asked, somehow knowing that Tetsu was serious._

"_After this case is over, Chief is taking me back to Space HQ. She says that I'm letting my emotions cloud my judgment and that I'll need to be trained all over again."_

_Jasmine looked as though she was about to break down and cry. "So does that mean that we'll have to break up, Tetsu?" She asked, trying not to let her tears show._

_Tetsu nodded, feeling as though his own heart was breaking. One didn't need ESP to know what Jasmine was feeling. "I'm sorry, Marika-san." He murmured, moving closer to her. "I don't want to leave, but I have no choice."_

_Jasmine nodded and wiped her eyes, moving into Tetsu's embrace and sobbing quietly. "I hate your chief." She murmured softly. "Doesn't she care that this is hurting you?"_

"_I don't know, Jasmine." He murmured. "I don't know."_

_Now if Jasmine had bothered to look over Tetsu's shoulder, she would have noticed the form of Tetsu's chief, Lisa Teagle, watching them from the doorway, staring at them with a sort of cold fury in her eyes._

_A few moments later, Tetsu broke the embrace and kissed Jasmine softly, murmuring "I'll talk to you later, I promise." Against her lip and left the room._

_Almost immediately, he ran into Lisa, who almost immediately decked him. Again._

"_What the hell were you thinking?" Lisa snarled, absolutely livid. "Falling in love with a coworker? Did all of your training fly out the window, Tekkan?"_

"_Chief…you don't understand…." Tetsu stammered, trying to regain his composure. "Jasmine-san…she's different from any SPD officer I've ever met. She's got powers…"_

_  
"I don't care what kind of powers she has!" Lisa yelled._

"_She's got powers you can't build into any suit!" Tetsu had finished; unaware that Jasmine was listening to every single word. "Jasmine is quite possibly the most unique officer in this entire force!"_

_Lisa slapped him and Tetsu fell to the floor._

_Jasmine gasped quietly and fought the urge to run to Tetsu's side._

"_Break up with her or lose your badge." Lisa said coldly and she walked away._

_Jasmine could feel Tetsu's heart breaking._

_After Lisa had left and allowed Tetsu to stay, Jasmine was overjoyed, to say the least. Once they were alone together, they'd embraced and twirled around the hangar where their mecha were kept, before kissing each other deeply. _

Jasmine's eyes fluttered somewhat as the memory faded a bit and another one came to take its place.

"_Tetsu, why are we moving so slowly?" Jasmine asked, looking over Tetsu's shoulder as he drove the Dekabike across the cosmos. "I mean, I know that Alcapo is really far away, bit that's no excuse for such slow driving."_

_Jasmine and Tetsu were heading for the prison planet Alcapo to talk to a prisoner named Niwande about his former partner in crime, Milibar. Jasmine knew that Alcapo was quite a ways away from Earth, but she had no idea why Tetsu was driving like a little old man._

_Tetsu smiled, put the Dekabike on autopilot and got up, pulling Jasmine into his arms and kissing her deeply._

_  
To say that she had been surprised was an understatement. "What are you up to, Tekkan?" she asked, coyly, her lips still kissing his._

"_We're going to pass the time while on our way, Marika." Tetsu murmured as they eased their way down onto the floor of the cockpit. "Besides, it would be nice to mix a little business with pleasure."_

_Jasmine was giggling, and she felt sort of lightheaded. This was an incredible rush. "What if Boss calls?" _

"_Don't worry." Tetsu had murmured, pausing to devour her lips with his own. "We won't get caught."_

_Jasmine giggled then and reasoned that as long as they kept an ear out for any odd noises, they'd be okay._

Even though Jasmine never made it obvious, Tetsu knew when she was using her ESPer powers, especially when she was doing it to see something through Tetsu's eyes. Her eyes would flutter a little, like they were doing now.

Sometimes, if he was lucky enough to let his bare hand touch her bare hand, he got a peek into Jasmine's own memories.

"_What were you thinking, Jasmine?" Tetsu half-yelled as Jasmine was walking down a hallway, trying to get away from him. "You and Hoji-san could have been killed!"_

"_I was thinking of revenge, Tetsu." Jasmine said, coldly. "You wouldn't understand!"_

"_Remember Jenio?" Tetsu asked, catching up to Jasmine. "I was thinking of revenge when I defeated him to save all of you and avenge my parents, but that didn't mean that I just ran in without having some kind of plan! I understand that you wanted to avenge Gyoku, but they way you did it scared the living daylights out of me!"_

_Jasmine stopped. "What?"_

"_Dammit, Jasmine! I LOVE YOU!" Tetsu yelled. "I actually thought that Terry-X had killed you and taken your energy! And when that thought entered my head, I nearly had a breakdown! I almost started to cry right then and there, but I had to pull myself together!"_

_Jasmine looked at him in silence for a moment and Tetsu took this as a nod to continue. "Jasmine, that was the moment I realized I loved you." Tetsu said, softly. "And part of me hoped that you were alive so I could tell you."_

_Jasmine's gloved hand had moved to cover her mouth as she made a soft little gasping noise._

"_I love you, Marika Reimon." Tetsu said again. "Please believe me."_

_Jasmine took her right glove off as she walked towards him and when she reached him, she reached out and caressed the side of his face with her bare hand, allowing him to touch her hand. She closed her eyes and smiled, letting Tetsu's mind merge with her own. So many images swirled through her head. She saw his training, his arrival to earth, their first kiss and date through his eyes and she could then feel his love for her, pure and strong and she felt how worried sick over her he'd been and she knew then that every word he'd said was true._

_Jasmine smiled and even though her glove was still on and she could still sense things from him, she let her hand caress his face. "Oh, Tekkan…. I love you, too."_

"_You're not just saying that, right?" Tetsu asked, hopefully._

"_Nonsense." She said, in a near perfect imitation of his own voice, wrapping one arm around his waist and giving him a gentle kiss. "Why would I lie?"_

_Tetsu smiled and kissed her back, savoring the moment._

The memory faded slowly and Tetsu removed his hand from Jasmine's own and sighed. Not long after that, the Agent Abera had infiltrated the base and they'd all been thrown back into battle against him.

And they had won.

After that, Ban left to join the Fire Squad and Tetsu had taken up his spot as team leader.

Jasmine and Tetsu both missed Ban deeply and while they'd wished he'd have stayed on the Earth, they were happy that he was happy. He even sent them letters occasionally.

Once all was said and done, Jasmine had suggested that she and Tetsu move away from the base and live in an apartment together. The only thing Boss had said to them was to make it an apartment close to the base.

Tetsu had been half expecting that Boss would be infuriated that he and Jasmine had fallen in love with one another, but was surprised when he got a rather calm reaction from him. Jasmine, on the other hand, wasn't quite as surprised. She later explained to Tetsu that she had a hunch that Boss and Swan-san already knew about the couple, but had mutually decided not to say anything out of respect.

And so began their life of living together while still being Dekas. So far, they'd been living peacefully together for 2 months. It made Tetsu happy to think about it. He enjoyed waking up to the warm feeling of Jasmine beside him. It felt like she belonged there.

"Did Boss mention what time we had to show up at the base this morning?" she asked, coming out of her reverie and resting her head on Tetsu's chest and listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart.

"No." he murmured. "We have the morning off, remember?"

"How did we manage that?" she asked.

"Umeko-san pulled a few strings for us." he said, plainly. "She said we should spend some non-work time together."

"Remind me to thank her for this. I owe her." Jasmine murmured, running her hand along the side of Tetsu's face.

Tetsu captured her gloved hand and kissed the fingertips. "Just once I wish I could feel your bare hand," he murmured. "I wonder if the skin is just as soft as it is on the rest of you."

Jasmine giggled and moved until she was lying on top of Tetsu and gave him a deep kiss. "One day, I'll tell you, I promise." she murmured against his lips, running her hands through his hair.

"You are so beautiful in this light, Jasmine-san." Tetsu murmured approvingly, his hands absent-mindedly roaming over the skin of her bare back. "Do you know how long I dreamed of seeing you this way?"

Jasmine smiled and took off her glove and pressed it against Tetsu's warm cheek. She closed her eyes and saw so many images swirling around in her mind and for a moment, their minds were one.

"Since you met me." She supplied, as Tetsu's arms surrounded her and she slipped her glove back on.

She felt him nod and she moved off him to rest on her side beside him. "I like this." she suddenly said after a few moments of silence.

"Like what?" he asked, half lost in thought.

"Waking up in the morning with you." She said. "Smelling your hair, feeling the warmth of your skin against mine, and feeling your breath tickle my ear...the little things like that."

"If we were to do this for the rest of our lives, would you mind?" Tetsu asked.

Jasmine lifted her head slowly. "What does that mean, Tetsu?" she asked, softly, her heart beating faster.

Tetsu smiled and reached over to the nightstand and picked up a small black velvet box. "Marika-sama, I have been in love with you for so long, that I can no longer imagine living life without you."

Jasmine put her hand to her mouth and began to cry softly.

"Marika, will you marry me?" Tetsu asked, opening the box to reveal a pretty diamond ring and Jasmine began to sob, throwing her arms around him and crying.

"So, is that a yes?" he asked. When he felt her nod, he smiled.

Jasmine was still crying when she pulled away, she held out her hand for him to slip the diamond ring on her finger.

The ring sparkled and shimmered in the golden glow of the sunrise.

Tetsu smiled. "The ring looks good on you." he commented. "I love you, Marika."

Jasmine smiled. "I love you, too, Tekkan." She reached up and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around him and murmuring, "Yes, yes, yes..." over and over again.


	3. Wedding Day Blues And Yellows

Title: Night Blooming Jasmine 3: Wedding Day Blues (And Yellows)

Genre: Het, drabble

Series: Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger

Pairing: Tekkan "Tetsu" Aira (DekaBreak), Marika "Jasmine" Reimon (DekaYellow)

Rating: U

Disclaimer: Toei owns all rights

Notes: Okay, Jasmine and Tetsu's wedding will be split into three parts

Jasmine sighed as she looked at her reflection in the vanity mirror in the bedroom of the apartment she shared with Tetsu, her bare hands folded neatly in her lap. Her gaze turned from her reflection to the pair of elegant white silk opera gloves sitting on the vanity table.

These were the gloves she was to wear with her lovely white portrait collar wedding dress and beautiful diamond choker.

And Jasmine didn't want to put these gloves on.

Jasmine was sick of wearing gloves to keep her power in check. She sometimes felt that she'd been born wearing gloves and over time they'd fused to her skin. It was like they'd become a part of her anatomy. And she was tired of it. She was tired of having to take off her gloves to admire the ring that Tetsu had given her. She hated not being able to truly be intimate with the man she loved and she despised never being able to feel his skin against her own.

Jasmine clenched her hands into fists and looked down at them, trying not to cry and ruin the makeup she and Umeko worked so hard on.

"Stupid powers." She muttered under her breath.

"Jasmine!" She heard Umeko call. "Jasmine, are you ready yet? It's almost time to go to the church!"

Jasmine sighed, picked up the gloves and slipped them on. She had to admit, they did feel nice. Just as she stood up to leave for the church, her SP License rang. She picked it up and said, "Jasmine."

"Jasmine, it's Gyoku." Came the voice on the other end of the line. It was Gyoku Ryo.

"Gyoku-san!" Jasmine said, delightedly. "How are you? Are you and Ban coming to my wedding today?"

There was a sigh and somehow, Jasmine knew that something was wrong. "What's wrong, Gyoku?" she asked.

"Jasmine, I know that this is probably the worst possible time to tell you this, because I know that Ban was supposed to be in the wedding party, but Ban and I won't be able to make it to your wedding."

Jasmine's heart plummeted into her stomach. She knew that Tetsu had been looking forward to having Ban be his best man and she'd been looking forward to seeing Ban again, too. "Why not?" She asked.

"Well, an emergency situation came up and the Fire Squad, all members, no exceptions, was called into action." Gyoku said. "So, even though it broke my heart to do so, I had to tell Ban that he couldn't come to see you get married."

"Oh, well, these things happen." Jasmine said, softly.

"Anyway, he sends his love." Gyoku went on. "And of course, I send mine. I'm really sorry that I can't be there today to watch you marry Tekkan Aira. I'm sure you look absolutely beautiful."

Jasmine managed a small smile. "Thank you, Gyoku-san. That was really sweet of you to say."

"We also sent you wedding gifts." Gyoku said. "I'm sure by now that you've received them."

Jasmine remembered the packages that she and Tetsu had received a couple of days earlier, one from Gyoku and one from Ban and she said, "Yes, we did, but we were still hoping to see you both."

"I am sorry, Jasmine." Gyoku said. "But you do have my blessing. I hope you and Tekkan have many happy years together."

"Thank you Gyoku-san." Jasmine said. "I'll send you pictures, I promise. But, I have to leave. It's time for me to leave for the church. I'll speak to you another time."

She could almost hear his smile. "Goodbye, Jasmine. Be happy."

Then there was a "click" and the connection was cut off.

Jasmine sighed and picked up the tiara with her attached veil. "Umeko!" She called. "Umeko, come in here!"

There was a pause and suddenly Umeko appeared, dressed in a lovely pink dress, her hair done up in a stylish, upswept bun. She was smiling until she saw the look on Jasmine's face.

"What's wrong, Jasmine?" she asked. "Wedding day jitters?"

Jasmine shook her head. "Ban and Gyoku Ryo aren't coming." She said, sadly. "Something involving the Fire Squad came up and they had to take care of it."

"Ban isn't going to make it?" Umeko looked sad. "Oh, we were all looking forward to seeing him again!"

"Tetsu is going to be so disappointed." Jasmine said as she picked up her SP License.

"Don't call him." Umeko pulled out her license. "I will." She gave Jasmine a sad little smile and pressed a button.

"Tetsu?" She heard Umeko ask.

"Umeko-san!" Tetsu said. "How is my beautiful bride to be?"

Jasmine, despite her sadness, managed a small smile.

"Jasmine is fine, but we have some bad news." Umeko said.

"What sort of bad news?" Tetsu asked.

"Gyoku Ryo-san called and said that he and Ban won't be able to make it to the wedding." Umeko said. "Something involving the Fire Squad came up suddenly and they had to cancel their plans to come."

"Oh." Tetsu sounded a little sad. "I'll just tell Hoji-san to prepare to be my best man."

There was a "click" and Umeko sighed.

Umeko came back in the room, smiling. "Everything's going to be all right, Jasmine." She said, coming over to adjust the curls in Jasmine's black hair. "Maybe Ban will be able to make it. Maybe there will be a miracle or something will happen!"

Jasmine smiled and she was greeted by Umeko's brilliant grin.

"Thank you, Umeko. I feel better now." Jasmine said, standing up and putting on her veil, smoothing it out over her lovely, Geisha-like face.

"You look like something out of a fairy tale." Umeko said, adoringly. "Tetsu is going to faint dead away when he sees you!"

Jasmine twirled around for effect, the smile returning to her face. "I'm getting married!"

"Come on!" Umeko said, pulling on Jasmine's gloved hand. "Let's go get you wed."

A few moments later, Jasmine and Umeko had left the apartment and were heading towards the limo that waited to ferry Jasmine to her wedding.

Once they arrived at the church, Jasmine went back in another room to finish preparing for her wedding day.

Just as Jasmine was putting on her earrings, there was a knock at the door. "Unless you're Tetsu, you can come in!" she called.

Sen-chan and Hoji entered, looking wonderfully handsome in their tuxedos.

"Jasmine, you look like a goddess." Hoji said, a smile on his face. "Tetsu is going to collapse when he sees you."

"You look very pretty, Jasmine." Sen said with a tiny smile. "I hope Umeko looks as beautiful on our wedding day."

Hoji and Jasmine looked at Sen with raised eyebrows. It was no secret that Sen and Umeko had been seriously dating for around the same amount of time as Jasmine and Tetsu (Author's Note: I swear, I'll get to the story explaining about Sen and Umeko, soon!) but, the news of them having a wedding was something new.

"Your _wedding_ day?" Jasmine asked, putting in her left earring.

Sen blushed and produced a small black box. He opened it up to show Hoji and Jasmine a pretty diamond engagement ring. "I'm going to ask Umeko for her hand during the wedding reception."

"She'll be thrilled!" Jasmine said, clapping her gloved hands together.

"You think so?" Sen asked, pocketing the box again.

Hoji nodded and then he sighed. "Jasmine, are you sure you heard Gyoku-san correctly?" he asked.

Jasmine nodded sadly. "He was very clear when he said that he and Ban were not going to be able to come to the wedding." She sighed. "How did Tetsu take it?"

"I think he cried a little." Sen said. "Hoji and I aren't really sure what he did. After he stopped talking to Umeko, he asked us to leave him alone for a little while."

"He was very sad." Hoji supplied.

Jasmine bit her lip and sighed. "Well, the show must go on." She said, standing up and smoothing out her dress and placing her veil on her head. "Time for me to marry Tekkan Aira."

"You really do make a lovely bride." Sen said, kissing her cheek gently.

"Thank you, Sen." Jasmine said with a smile.

"Where did Umeko go, anyway?" Hoji asked suddenly, looking around.

Just then, Umeko came in, holding her bouquet and Jasmine's bouquet. "The florist is here!" she announced. "There you two are!" She said to Sen and Hoji. "Tetsu's looking for you! Time to put on your flowers!" She shooed them out of the room and shut the door, causing Jasmine to giggle.

"There's a smile!" Umeko said cheerfully, adjusting the pink roses in her hair and placing her and Jasmine's bouquets on a table in front of Jasmine. "I know you're all sad that Ban isn't going to be here today, but at least you know that he wouldn't blow the wedding off. He would LOVE to be here, but that whole thing with the Fire Squad…"

"Thank you, Umeko." Jasmine said, smiling warmly. "I really appreciate your kindness and cheerfulness today."

Umeko smiled and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Aww, it was nothing, Jasmine." She said. "I just wanted to make your wedding day special, that's all."

"I'll be sure to return the favor." Jasmine said with a tiny knowing smile. "Are we ready?"

"The question is, Jasmine…are YOU ready?"

Jasmine closed her eyes for a moment and thought it over for a moment.

"Yes, " She said, picking up her white and yellow rose bouquet. "I'm ready,"

Just then, "Canon In D" began to play on the organ and Jasmine took a deep breath. "Umeko, that's your cue."

Umeko smiled and headed out of the room, to where Hoji, taking Ban's spot as best man, was waiting to lead her down the aisle.

Once she was alone, Jasmine took another deep breath and slowly left the room to stand outside the double doors leading to the chapel. She gave herself a small smile as she heard the "Bridal Chorus" began and the doors slowly opened. She could see Umeko, Sen, Hoji, and Boss and Swan sitting there in the small chapel, all awaiting her slow walk down the aisle to stand at Tetsu's side.

_Well…_ She thought, _Here goes nothing._


	4. Aira

Title: Night Blooming Jasmine 4: Aira

Genre, het drabble

Series: Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger

Pairing: Tekkan "Tetsu" Aira (DekaBreak), Marika "Jasmine" Reimon (DekaYellow)

Rating: U

Disclaimer: Toei owns all rights

Notes: This is the second part of Jasmine and Tetsu's wedding day and it focuses on Tetsu

Tetsu sighed as he buttoned up the dress shirt he had on with his tuxedo and looked at his reflection in the fill length mirror. He looked like a handsome devil!

"Tetsu are you ready, yet?" Hoji asked, coming into the room of the church were Tetsu was, also dressed in a sharp looking tuxedo of his own.

Tetsu chuckled and nodded. "You know you're only wearing that because we don't know if Sempai-taichi and Gyoku Ryo-san are coming to the wedding, right?"

Hoji smiled and nodded. "I'm looking forward to seeing Ban again as well."

"Do you miss him?" Tetsu asked, absent-mindedly running a hand through his long black hair.

"Don't be silly." Hoji said, turning away. A moment later, he turned around, looked back at Tetsu, and asked, "It shows, doesn't it?"

"You've been different since he left." Tetsu pointed out. "Maybe you became used to having him around to knock some sense back into you."

Hoji sighed. "Yes, that might be it…I guess I just miss him being around. I miss hearing him call me 'partner' I miss all the crazy things he used to do."

"I miss him, too." Tetsu said. "I miss hearing his voice, I miss hearing him call me 'kouhai' and I miss asking him for advice. That's why I hope he'll be able to come to the wedding. I want his advice. I want to know that I'm making the right choice." Tetsu sank down into a chair with a heavy sigh. "I want to know that I'm not making a mistake."

"Tetsu, you and Jasmine love each other." Hoji said. "And as long as you two love each other and are willing to put the effort required for a successful relationship into your marriage, this will be a success." Hoji gave him a wistful smile. "I wish I had someone who loved me the way Jasmine loves you."

"Well, you do love your work more." Tetsu said with a small smile.

"Yeah, but I want someone to share my life with." Hoji said. "Maybe if I didn't screw up every relationship I have…"

Just, then the door burst open and in came Sen, whistling a few bars of "Here Comes The Bride", a big smile plastered on his face.

"Sen-san, you're late!" Tetsu said, standing up. "You were supposed to be here half an hour ago!"

"Why are you smiling?" Hoji asked, curious.

"I have reached a decision about Umeko and myself." Sen announced.

"Oh, really?" Tetsu asked, interested. "What sort of a decision?"

Sen reached into his pocket and produced a small black box, which he then opened up and showed them a beautiful diamond ring. "I have decided to ask Umeko for her hand in marriage."

"Oh, I am sure Umeko-san will say yes." Tetsu said. "She's been waiting for you to ask her that for a long time."

"And I'm sure she'll make a beautiful bride." Hoji said, approvingly. "Way to go, Sen." There was a wistful smile on his face.

Suddenly, Tetsu's bracelet beeped and Umeko's voice came through. "Tetsu?"

"Umeko-san!" Tetsu was pleased to hear her voice and the guys all shared knowing smiles. "How is my lovely bride-to-be?"

Umeko giggled and then she sighed. "Jasmine is a little nervous, but that's understandable. All brides are nervous on their wedding days. But, we have some bad news."

"What kind of bad news?" Tetsu asked, alarmed.

"Gyoku Ryo-san just called." Umeko said. "He said that something involving the Fire Squad came up and that he and Ban won't be able to come to the wedding."

Tetsu's heart plunged into his stomach. "Sempai isn't coming?"

"Umeko, are you sure?" Sen asked.

"I'm pretty positive, because Jasmine just spoke with him a couple of minutes ago and then she called me into her room and then she told me what I just told you. And she looked really upset about it, too." Umeko sounded a little sad. "I was looking forward to seeing him, today, too."

"Me too." Tetsu said, sadly.

"Umeko, thank you for telling us." Sen said.

"You're welcome." Umeko said. "Oh, Hoji, I hope you're ready to do your best man duties in Ban's place."

Hoji smirked. "I'm ready. It'll all be…perfect."

Umeko giggled. "Did you hear that, Jasmine? Everything is going to be perfect!" Umeko did her best imitation of Hoji's voice.

"I heard." Tetsu heard Jasmine's voice say.

"So, don't worry!" Tetsu, Hoji and Sen could practically hear Umeko's grin. "Maybe there will be a wedding day miracle and Ban can come after all. Anyway, I should go now, because it's time for me to get Jasmine to the chapel to get married! See you guys in a few. Bye!" There was a "click" and Tetsu's bracelet fell silent.

Tetsu looked really nervous now. "Oh, no… oh no…I don't think I can do this…now that I know that sempai won't be here."

"Tetsu, calm down!" Hoji yelled, doing his best to imitate Ban. He grabbed Tetsu's shoulders and shook him a little. "Tetsu, do you love Jasmine?"

"Yes…with all of my heart." Tetsu asked, a little shaken up.

"Then you can do this." Sen added. "Now, Hoji and I might not be Ban but we'll try our best to give you some advice."

"And smack some sense into you." Hoji asked. "Don't worry, Tetsu, you can get through this day. We'll help you."

"I guess I did become a little dependent on Sempai." Tetsu admitted. "But that doesn't mean that I don't want him here."

"Are you getting cold feet, Tetsu?" Sen asked, sitting down next to Tetsu. "If you are, it's understandable. I'm sure every groom might wonder if they should go through with the wedding."

Suddenly, Tetsu's brace throttle rang again and suddenly; Ban's voice came out of it. "Kouhai!"

"Sempai!" Tetsu said at the same time Hoji and Sen said, "Ban!"

"Kouhai, I'm sorry I can't be there to see you and Jasmine marry." Ban said. "I bet that Jasmine is going to look really beautiful in her wedding gown."

"Even more beautiful than usual." Tetsu said softly. He'd been spending a lot of time imagining what Jasmine would look like in her dress.

"Anyway, I have some advice for you!" Ban said. He sounded cheerful. "Remember that you and Jasmine love each other! And a good relationship may seem hard, but it's very worth it. After all, you have found your soul mate!"

Tetsu, Hoji and Sen all chuckled.

"Are you sure about that, Ban?" Sen asked

"Of course!" Ban replied. "I knew you, two were meant to be the moment I saw you two kiss. I could feel the love between you two. I wasn't surprised when you told me that you and Jasmine were getting married, Kouhai, I was pleased. That's why I was so hoping to be there to see you marry. But I can't, so I am sending my love."

Suddenly, Umeko popped her head into the room and said, "The florist is here!"

"Sen, you and Hoji can go." Tetsu said. "I want to stay and talk to Ban for a bit longer."

"Oh, is that Ban?" Umeko asked. "Hi, Ban!"

"Hello, Umeko!" Ban called from Tetsu's Brace Throttle. "How are you?"

"Wonderful! We miss you!" Umeko said.

"Tell Jasmine I said 'hello", would you please?" Ban asked. "

"I promise! Please try to make it!" Umeko said as she ushered Sen and Hoji out of the room.

"I will!" Ban called.

Tetsu chuckled as the three of them left.

"Are you okay, Kouhai?" Ban asked suddenly.

"I think I will be, Sempai." Tetsu said. "By the way, Sen is going to ask Umeko for her hand in marriage at the reception."

Ban sighed happily. "Oh, how nice! I always knew that those two would match up well." He sighed. "I feel bad for partner, though. He has no one."

"I'm sure that Hoji-san will be okay." Tetsu said. "What about you? How are you?"

"I'm fine, Kouhai, don't worry about me. And if I don't make it, try and send me the pictures. I would like to see how beautiful Jasmine looks in her gown." He sounded wistful. "I wish I was back on Earth. I miss you guys."

"We miss you, too Sempai." Tetsu said.

"I have to go, now, Kouhai." Ban said suddenly and then, he added, "Be happy."

"I will…no, Jasmine and I will." Tetsu said, now feeling a lot better.

"Good for you." Ban said. "See you around, Kouhai."

"Good bye, Sempai."

There was a "click" and then Tetsu sighed.

Just then, Hoji came back into the room and pinned the yellow rose boutonniere on Tetsu's lapel. "It's almost time." He said. "Are you ready?"

Tetsu nodded and took a breath. "I'm ready."

Hoji smiled and lead Tetsu out to where he was supposed to stand next to the priest, before heading to where Umeko was waiting. He gave a small smile to Sen and Boss and Swan, who were sitting in the small chapel.

"Canon in D" started and Tetsu watched as Umeko and Hoji walked down the aisle together, a big smile plastered on Umeko's face.

And then "The Bridal Chorus" began and the double doors at the back of the church opened and there, looking even more beautiful than ever, was Jasmine.

Tetsu couldn't help himself. He smiled.

_Well…_ he thought. _Here goes nothing._


	5. The Ceremony

Title: Night Blooming Jasmine 5: The Ceremony

Genre: Het, Romance

Series: Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger

Pairing: Marika "Jasmine" Reimon (DekaYellow), Tekkan "Tetsu" Aira (DekaBreak)

Rating: U

Disclaimer: Toei owns all rights

Notes: At last! The actual ceremony

Jasmine couldn't wipe the smile from her face as she walked slowly down the aisle to stand by Tetsu's side. She was aware that everyone was watching her as she made her way down the aisle and even though Ban and Gyoku couldn't be there, she was determined to be happy. One only gets one ceremony (if they're lucky) and she wanted it to be special.

Tetsu couldn't keep his eyes off Jasmine as she walked down the aisle. She was wearing a beautiful white portrait collar gown with white silk gloves (he wasn't really surprised to see the gloves) and a diamond choker around her neck and matching diamond earrings in her ears. Her black hair was curled and hung in pretty ringlets around her lovely face, which was painted to look like that of a Geisha. She even had a tiara on her head that was attached to her veil. She carried a bouquet of white and yellow roses in her hands and she looked just…amazing. He smiled. She was even more beautiful today then she had been on the day they'd met.

Just then, their eyes met and Jasmine gave Tetsu a small shy smile. Tetsu smiled back as she came to stand by his side and the priest began the wedding ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, " He began. "We are gathered here today to join Tekkan Aira and Marika Reimon in holy matri…"

The priest didn't get a chance to finish because right at that moment, the PAT Striker came crashing into a wall of the church, causing the small party assembled there to run for cover, until they all calmed down and took notice of the vehicle.

Then, out of nowhere, came Ban's cheerful voice. "Kouhai! Jasmine! I was able to come after all!" Suddenly, Ban appeared, his hair still as spiky as ever, dressed in a tuxedo with red accents.

Tetsu could barely contain his joy. "Sempai!"

Jasmine smiled and glanced over at Umeko, who was grinning from ear to ear. _It's a wedding day miracle_. Jasmine thought. _Ban was able to come after all._ "Ban!" she called, picking up the skirts of her dress and running to give him a hug. "You made it!"

Ban smiled and hugged Jasmine back. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. And I was right, Jasmine. You DO make a beautiful bride."

"Sempai, you made it." Tetsu said, coming to stand by Jasmine. "It's great to see you."

"Great to see you, too, Kouhai." Ban said with a smirk. "Am I too late? Are you two married yet?"

"Actually you're just in time." Jasmine said. "Have a seat. We're just getting started."

Ban smiled and sat next to Sen, waving at Swan and Boss, who were sitting behind Sen.

"You are going to pay for that, right?" The priest asked once Jasmine and Tetsu were back in place.

"Yes," Tetsu said with a tiny grin.

"All right then, shall we continue or should we wait for another member of the space police to come crashing into the church?" The priest asked.

The small group couldn't help laughing at that.

"Go on." Umeko encouraged.

The priest opened the book and the ceremony began.

After a few readings from the bible and a couple of songs, it was time for them to say the vows that would marry them.

"Now, repeat after me." The priest told Tetsu. "I, Tekkan Aira, take Marika Reimon to be my wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

Tetsu had taken Jasmine's hands in his own and looked into her eyes as he repeated his vows. "I, Tekkan Aira, take Marika Reimon to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish: from this day forward until death do us part."

The priest then looked at Jasmine and she nodded. "I, Marika Reimon, take Tekkan Aira to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

There was a pause as Jasmine and Tetsu exchanged their gold wedding bands and said "With this ring, I thee wed."

Umeko and Swan were wiping their eyes at this point; they were so overcome with emotion. Sen was sniffling, too, dabbing his eyes with a tissue.

"Hold on a second." Jasmine said before the minister continued. She looked at Tetsu for a moment. "Tetsu would you mind taking off my ring for a moment?"

"Jasmine, you're not…" Tetsu began, in shock.

"Tetsu, just do it." She said, calmly. Tetsu obeyed, somewhat numb. He hoped Jasmine wasn't going to run.

Once the ring was off, Jasmine did something shocking.

She took off the white silk gloves she was wearing and then said, "Now, just put the ring back on."

"Jasmine, your ESP…" Tetsu said. "Jasmine, you need those gloves."

She looked at him for a moment and he noticed the look of sheer determination in her eyes and the way she set her jaw. "No." she said. "Not today, I don't. I'm going to control my ESP…I'm not going to let it control me anymore. Now, please, Tekkan…put the ring on my finger."

Tetsu looked at Jasmine for a long moment and then he nodded. He trusted her. So, he calmly took a deep breath and then slid the ring on Jasmine's bare ring finger before taking hold of her hands again. He hoped that he wouldn't hurt her with his thoughts.

Jasmine was almost immediately bombarded with Tetsu's thoughts, hearing his concern and his worry about how he might affect her if he touched her bare hands. But then, she could feel his love, stronger than everything else and she smiled. She could do this.

"Are you all right, Jasmine?" Umeko asked softly, touching Jasmine's shoulder.

Jasmine needed a moment and three deep breaths before she nodded and smiled at the minister. "It's okay. You can continue."

The minister nodded and smiled and continued on with the last part of the ceremony.

"Now, if there is any one here who objects to the union of Tekkan and Marika, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

The chapel was silent.

"Good people." Tetsu muttered.

"Then by the power vested in me by God and the city of Tokyo, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Tekkan and Marika Aira. You may now kiss the bride."

Jasmine and Tetsu wasted no time in sealing their marriage with a kiss, smiling widely.

"I love you Mrs. Aira." Tetsu murmured softly.

"I love you, too, Mr. Aira." Jasmine replied. Tetsu's memories were still lingering around in her head, but they weren't so bad. She could handle it.

Everyone else was clapping and cheering and throwing white rose petals over them as they made their way out of the church to where the limo that would take them to the reception was waiting for them.

"I'm so glad Ban was able to make it after all." Tetsu said, smoothing out a wrinkle in his tuxedo. "I hope he likes the surprise we have waiting for him at the reception."

Jasmine laughed knowingly. "And I hope Umeko likes the surprise that Sen has in store for her. This should be a fun reception."

Tetsu smiled and kissed her deeply and murmured, "I love you Marika Aira. I can't believe we're married. It's like a dream come true."

"I know what you mean." Jasmine murmured, giggling. "It's amazing…it feels surreal."

"Next stop…the reception." Tetsu said with a big smile as the limo drove off.


End file.
